


Hayley & Elijah Prompts

by progressinginlife



Series: Hayliah Prompts [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progressinginlife/pseuds/progressinginlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from Tumblr that I receive. All One Shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bayou hug

**Author's Note:**

> The Haylijah hug that we expect in 2x22 :] I hope you enjoy.

The full moon it had returned, the day Hayley was human only until sunrise. She could never see Hope again, Hayley and Jackson were trying to protect from Dahlia. But Klaus played a dangerous game of revenge, she hated him even more now. Everyone had a reason to hate Klaus after he had taken the side of Dahlia. 

The full moon had risen, the gleam of the moonlight hit Hayley’s wolf form and she felt the power of turning back into a human. The energy filled her like a new light, looking at the shack in the bayou she saw Elijah standing there. Her heart leapt looking at him, before she tried to tell him she loved him as she left but she couldn’t. 

“Elijah, what are you doing here?” Hayley questions him as she her feet stand in the mud of the bayou, something that felt so distant to her. Elijah looked Hayley’s body up and down as she'd returned to human form she had no clothes on but it was nothing Elijah had not seen before. 

“I came to see you.” Elijah being the gentleman he was wrapped his blazer jacket around Hayley’s delicate skin, he held back all the restraint he had from her to graze his fingers against her skin. 

“There’s always a reason, you visit me now.” Hayley knew that this was the only time she was human, she wanted to see her daughter if possible and come up with a plan to try a pry her out of Klaus’ arms for a few hours maybe even investing in Elijah’s help. 

“I've come to tell you're free from the curse.” Hayley looked shocked at Elijah, Dahlia had put the under this curse the curse Hayley had avoided all her life until now. She couldn't of been free of it that simply because Dahlia was a powerful witch who had probably added some strings to the curse. 

“Elijah, I'm stuck like this, I have to be like this for the rest of my life.” Hayley admitted the painful truth to Elijah as much as she didn't want to. He knew this as well but as of Klaus’ plan, Elijah also knew that he was grateful he could see Hayey again after everything that had happened. That she was still alive standing in front of him. 

“No, your not. Niklaus had to earn Dahlia’s trust to ensure that Hope would be kept safe. Dahlia is gone, your curse has been removed.” Hayley astonished by the fact Dahlia was gone, she jumped into Elijah’s embrace to hug him; there skin both felt like sparks were between them and they were to explode at any moment but she was free. Hayley could see and kiss her daughter again. 

“Ever since I married Jackson, I've held this guilt in my heart that I didn't get to tell you how I felt. All that has brought me from marrying Jackson is pain that I didn't even know how to get rid of. I love you Elijah, I’m not afraid to say it anymore.” Elijah looked into Hayley’s seeing that she had told the truth but he could feel his heart beating faster than any normal vampire’s heart. Something that they had both been trying to tell each other for so long and Hayley had said it first. 

“What about Jackson? I can't let you leave him. You are bound to him Hayley.” Elijah had always pointed the downside to everything, he never took risks because he knew that it would always lead to him or his family suffering.

“Then we’ll find a way that I can be unbound from him.There has got be a way there always is.” Hayley looked up to Elijah smiling at him as she had to hate him for a long time she had missed it and she had missed feeling the soft lips against her skin…


	2. Elijah finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah finds out about Klaus and Dahlia putting the curse back onto the crescent wolf pack.

Elijah woke up with a shock, his eyes adjusted to the light of the compound. Elijah saw Cami breathless as well as shocked. “Elijah, I need you to listen to me.” Cami spoke, confused as to why he was awake. Papa Tunde’s blade was inside of him because of his brother. 

“Klaus got inside of my head! He had to make sure that Dahlia could trust him before he could save Hope’s life. He’s had to put the curse back onto Hayley’s pack,” Elijah’s ears buzzed as he got up from the ground. Hayley, it was something that Hayley had tried to save her pack from and she did for a time until now. 

“Elijah, where are you going!” Cami shouted as Elijah made his way out of the compound with a face like thunder the weather outside represented how he felt angry. 

“To find Niklaus, then I’m going to kill him! It’s the last time he betrays his family.” Elijah yells, thinking of ways he can inflict pain onto his brother. Elijah thought of all the times Klaus had betrayed his family. He was sick of it himself and fuse had finally struck, Klaus had hurt Hayley that was the last straw on Elijah’s watch. 

“I hadn’t finished!” Cami yelled though Elijah wasn’t in range to hear Cami’s voice. 

“Ah, brother. You’ve shown up.” The sound of Niklaus’ voice in front of him shocked Elijah a little as he expect to find his brother so quickly. 

“Yes! Why did you do that to Hayley after all she’s had to go through. You’ve deprived your daughter of her own mother.” Elijah yelled, Hope was there watching both of the brothers fight with each other. 

“I assume Cami told you then.” Klaus said with a smile on his face which confused Elijah, she had told Elijah about Hayley and that was it.

“That you’ve put a curse on Hayley’s pack and that’s is the final straw, Niklaus. YOU HAVE LOST MY TRUST!” Elijah shouted at the top of his lungs, moving towards Klaus using his vampire strength to push him back. Elijah knew for sure now that he would always pick Hayley over Klaus. 

“Elijah, I need Dahlia to trust me and I will free Hayley from the curse.” Klaus’ word sounded like jibberish to Elijah he knew that wouldn't be the case but Elijah would go along with the plan. 

“If you don’t free Hayley from her curse by the full moon, I will find a way to make a white oak stake and put it into your heart!” Elijah said which was the truth, Klaus got up from the ground walking over to his brother. 

“You have my word, brother. Now I need your help.” Klaus replies patting Elijah on the back. 

Elijah agreed to help Klaus with his plan but stood on the porch shack of the bayou remembering when Hayley found out her real name Andrea Labonair. He saw the fur coat of a brown blackish wolf knowing it was Hayley, he could sense it. 

“Hayley, I’m going to do what it takes to free you from this curse. You have my word.” Elijah spoke promptly to the wolf, Hayley looked at Elijah in her wolf form. She didn't expect to see him here but he was and he gave his word that he would fulfill.


	3. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley is reunited with Hope after being a werewolf.

(Elijah’s POV) 

I handed over Hayley some clothes that I had found from her room in compound, being the gentleman I was I turned around so I could give her some privacy. 

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, Elijah.” Hayley used a snarky comment to make me smile, something I hadn’t done in a while but I always seemed to smile around Hayley. 

“I know, but Jackson is close.” I sigh at the thought of him, Hayley had to marry him and I understood she did to save her daughter. To protect her. I just wished that Jackson was dead though Hayley would have a reason to hate me. 

“Alright, I’m done.” I finally turned to look at Hayley who was dressed in boots, top, jeans and a jacket. 

“We need to be quick, I’m not sure how long Niklaus’ good mood will last.” I was even surprised to find him with Camille. Rebekah had been watching Hope for the last few hours. “Hold on to me.” I say to her, pulling her into my arms. It was the only way we would get to the compound fast enough. As much as it did it pained me to see her as a werewolf but all she needed was her daughter’s blood to become a hybrid again. 

“You didn’t need to carry me bridal style, Elijah.” I chuckle as I put her down on the ground of the compound, she probably hates me now but I didn’t care. 

“There you are, Hope’s just woken up from her nap.” Rebekah stood at the top of the staircase looking down on both of us, I followed Hayley up the stairs to Hope’s nursery. 

I watched from the doorway a mother and daughter be reunited, I look to Rebekah who smiled at them she had always wanted a child but never been able to have. None of us can have children unless a witch found a spell that we could. Moments like these that I watch from a distance almost makes me wish I was human. 

“Mommy’s here.” Hayley whispered to Hope, Hope dropped her head onto Hayley’s shoulder as she was still tired from her nap. “I’m never going to let you out of my sight. That’s a promise, baby.” Hayley drops a kiss onto Hope’s forehead making me smile, a mother’s love. 

Rebekah pulled me to the side, enough to be out of hearing range of a werewolf. She looked at me with eyes of love, “Elijah, tell her. Tell her you still love her, anyone who’s paying attention still knows you’re in love with her.” I pondered on Rebekah’s words for a moment. 

“I can’t Jackson is still in Hayley’s life.” I sigh which makes Rebekah smile even more. 

“Take a risk! Or for God sake you will lose her, Elijah!” Rebekah says, I look into the room as Hayley held Hope in her arms, I tried to tell her my feelings once and didn’t survive the heartbreak she caused me but this time it was different...


	4. Their Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley & Elijah get married.

Hayley slid her hands down the white wedding dress for the second time already today. She was finally getting married to the right man, Elijah Mikaelson. 

Her daughter Hope Mikaelson was parented by someone she had not intended to sleep with but if she hadn’t she wouldn’t of met Elijah and went through a whole load of difficult times. She had been married once to Jackson Kenner she did it for the sake of her daughter, a wolf bonding ritual so that the pack would become hybrid. After a whole mess of it she was unbound from Jackson releasing her true feelings for Elijah. 

“Mama!” Hope squealed running into the room. Hayley grinned to see her daughter in her pretty white dress. Hope had turned 1 a couple of weeks ago as well as Elijah proposing. it had been a hectic few weeks but everyone had survived it all. 

“Baby!” Hayley picked up Hope kissing the top of her forehead, Klaus came into Hayley’s room smiling. 

“I came to wish the bride to be some luck.” Klaus was in a rather good mood today, which mainly shocked everyone. He was getting to watch his noble brother be married to someone that Klaus actually didn’t mind. 

“You know that if I say that to Elijah he won’t believe me.” Hayley says dryly to Klaus. 

“Oh I know, but I just came to say say. Your a true Mikaelson now, you always have been.” Hayley smiles a little at Klaus. 

“I remember Rebekah saying something similar to me when I was marrying Jackson.” Klaus lingered awkwardly since that was what Rebekah had told him to say because he really wasn’t good at giving a blessing. “You have my blessing to marry my brother.” Her smile grew a little bigger knowing Klaus was on board with this marriage it made Hayley breathe a little easier. 

Meanwhile in Elijah’s room, he had committed to pacing. Rebekah came into tell him good luck but she had to give him a talk as she feared. “Elijah!” Rebekah brought her brother out of his thoughts. 

“Yes?” Elijah questioned his sister looking up at her. 

“You need to calm yourself, Hayley is probably listening in.” Elijah rubbed his hands together, his palms were sweating heavily. He had never been so nervous in his entire life. 

“I’m having second thoughts. What if Hayley doesn’t want to marry me and spend the rest of our immortal lives together.” Elijah fretted about Hayley growing tired of him after a few decades and having to go through such heartbreak again. 

“Of course she wants to marry you Elijah! She’s your soul mate even the witches can tell you that!” Rebekah managed to calm Elijah down enough so that he would stand up in front of the few people they had invited to the wedding. 

Elijah look up watching the doors opening see his niece Hope walking down the aisle towards him then going off to her father Klaus. Elijah’s heart pounded as the seconds ticked by waiting for Hayley to walk through the church as he once did searching frantically for her, finding her dead in Klaus’ arms. He still shivered at the thought of Hayley dead, he could never imagine that happening. 

He heard the doors opening, he breathed silently as he saw how beautiful Hayley looked in her white dress. Her hair hung down with just a blue flower in the back of her hair, it held back a few pieces of hair on each side. Hayley smiled breathing easily as she saw Elijah at the front, it made her slow down her footsteps. 

Elijah and Hayley said the usual vows with the exception of ‘death do us part’ to ‘as long as we both live’. It was something they had both agreed on as they were both immortal. Now Elijah finally had someone to call his wife. 

“I love you, you know.” Hayley smiled standing next to Elijah at their wedding reception. Elijah smiled at his wife, he never thought he would ever be truly happy until Hayley came along. 

“I know, I love you too.” Elijah said the words out loud which surprised Hayley at first but she smiled even more and pulled Elijah into a kiss.


	5. Elijah's Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short little moment where Hayley gains a bit of humanity to say something to Elijah…

(Hayley’s POV)  
Why did Klaus have to make me mind the fort? I wanted to kill Esther for what she was doing to Elijah. I pulled up a chair next to Elijah’s bed, watching over him. “Whatever still has you asleep, Elijah. I’m still wondering.” I muttered to myself but thinking about it whatever was torturing him must’ve of been painful. 

“I know your in there, Elijah. I’m sorry that I’ve been so distant lately to you. It’s something I have been regretting.” I looked over to the window, there were people downstairs that were probably listening in. 

“Klaus is trying to get this flower to wake you up. I don’t see how they are going to work but… yeah.” I didn’t even know what I was doing or saying to be honest. I guess it hurt a lot to see him in this state after all he’s done to protect me and now he was the one getting hurt. 

“I just wanted to say… I know you were there in my time of need after I lost Hope… But I pushed you away. I guess pushing you away is kind of my thing now. After everything we’ve been through.” I look down at him, at his sleeping face looking like an angel but he was just another lethal weapon that had been damaged like the rest of his family. 

“Remember that time you kissed me for the first time? Saying you were scared like you hadn’t been for 1000 years, well Elijah your scaring me. Your sweating like crazy and moving like you have a nightmare. So I need you to wake up!” I start to say, standing up from the chair beside the bed. 

“I need you to wake up, so I don’t fall apart and do something crazy like turn off my humanity switch again.” I could feel my human emotions flooding back into me like an old memory I hadn’t witnessed for years, I realised my feelings for Elijah coming back and I know I wouldn’t say it out loud but I missed him and I needed him…


	6. Hayley's Wolf Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah talk to Hayley while she's in wolf form.

Elijah stared at the walls of the compound that he’d allowed himself to mourn in. He’d lost her. He’d lost the girl. Elijah couldn’t believe the amount of times he had lost Hayley because he wouldn’t take a risk though he still loved her with all of his heart and she knew it. 

The full moon was weeks away, that was weeks until Elijah could see Hayley again. Weeks until he could tell she was free from the curse Dahlia had placed on her pack. The last time they spoke it was a phone call telling Elijah she was taking Hope, Hayley tried to say I love you before she left too admit her longing feeling for him as it clouded her judgement but she couldn’t. 

“Why don’t you go see her?” Rebekah suggested to Elijah, it hurt her to see Elijah mourn like this over girl. She had never seen him like this before. 

“I can’t, she’s a wolf. I can’t speak to her.” Elijah sighed picking up the glass of whiskey. He’d finished over 50 bottles, getting drunk was the only way he could handle it. 

“Yes you can, original vampires can share their thoughts and also read the mind if it’s open. You know this Elijah.” Rebekah spoke with such anger towards her brother, she didn’t want him to feel sorry for himself any longer.

“I know that, but it’s never been done with wolves!” Elijah finished off the whiskey glass throwing it against the wall making Rebekah jump a little. 

“Well then try! Because for God sake if you mope around this compound any longer I will put a dagger in your heart!” Elijah laughed at Rebekah’s statement, he knew she wouldn’t do it she didn’t have guts to do it like Klaus had. Rebekah stomped angrily out of the room leaving Elijah to think of Hayley and maybe actually trying it. Trying to talk to a werewolf. 

Hayley looked out onto the moon, just a few more weeks she thought to herself and then she would be human for a few hours enough to talk to Klaus to get him to reverse the curse. She heard footsteps of a certain original vampire, she always knew his footsteps from a habit. Elijah. 

“Hayley.” Elijah breathed easily seeing the brownish-blackish fur coat of Hayley’s wolf form. It was breathtakingly stunning to see Hayley like this, a vampire would always die if they got bitten by a werewolf but not an original vampire. Elijah reached out to the wolf placing his hand against the fur coat.

Nothing. He heard nothing probably because he knew in his heart that he wouldn’t get to talk to Hayley in human form until the full moon. “Are you okay?” Elijah asks, it was always one of the first things he had said to Hayley. The wolf nodded it’s head. 

“I’m not even sure why I’m here any more. Rebekah told me to come here, so I would stop moping around the compound.” Elijah sighed looking down at the wolf. “This was a stupid idea coming here.” Elijah started to walk away from Hayley when she walked around him to stop him from leaving. 

Elijah moved to sit down on the edge of the wooden shack in the bayou, if Hayley wanted him to stay. He would stay. “If only I could make time go faster. So I could see you again.” The wolf stood in front of Elijah, she watched him with painful eyes. She couldn’t talk to him or tell him he would be okay. 

“I promise you, I’ll be waiting here for you on the full moon. You have my word.” Elijah promised looking up at the stars and he did keep his promise by waiting for her.


	7. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley is trying to get Hope to sleep and Elijah comes to her rescue

Elijah watched silently from the staircase the vampires down in the compound. It still puzzled him why they were still here, maybe it was there only home Elijah thought to himself. It had been a rough day as Davina Claire had officially announced war on the vampires as she only one chance to get Kol back, but Klaus had another plan to resurrect their dear mother something Elijah did not take kindly too. 

“Come on Hope, I know I’m a hybrid but mommy needs to sleep as well as you.” Elijah didn’t mean to use his vampire hearing to listen in on Hayle trying to get his niece to sleep. He thought he would be some assistance to her, as he started to walk to Hope’s nursery. He heard Hayley singing something to her child. 

“Hush little baby don’t you cry momma’s gonna buy you a mockingbird.” Hayley starts to hum the lullaby that she grew up with as a child since it was well known. Elijah now stood at the doorway looking at the back of Hayley. Her hair fallen down behind her back as Hope’s head was lying on her chest. “If that mockingbird don’t sing momma’s gonna buy you a diamond ring.” Hayley gently rocked Hope as she sung the words to the lullaby. 

She turns around to walk about the room when she notices Elijah standing there in complete awe. “Elijah.” Hayley whispers, she didn’t expect him to be here after he’d promised to stay away as well as him fighting off witches which turns out to be harder than vampires thought. 

“I didn’t mean to intrude, I heard Hope crying.” Elijah snaps out of his putting on his gentleman act like he hadn’t been caught by Hayley.

“Well it’s nice of you to come check, but I’ve got it covered.” Hayley says to Elijah. Hayley felt a little embarrassed that Elijah had heard her terrible singing to her daughter, to Elijah it was angelic voice that he didn’t want to ever forget.

“Hayley…” Elijah didn’t expect her to be her usual self by being rude to Elijah especially around Hope. “I just came to see if you needed any help.” Hope still fidgeted in her mother’s arms not wanting to fall asleep. 

“Well… I guess you can stay, only to help. As soon as she’s asleep, I want you gone.” Hayley replied promptly trying to hold Hope still in her arms. “Hope, why don’t you wanna go to sleep.” Hayley sometimes wished her daughter could talk to her, to know what goes on in that supernatural mind. 

“You have my word. May I?” Elijah asks holding his arms out to Hope, who was eagerly wanting to be in them. Hayley hands over Hope to Elijah as he starts to rub Hope’s back gently. “Could you hand me her blanket?” Hayley hands over the soft blanket with their hands touching as an electric shock hit them both but ignored it. Elijah gently put the blanket around Hope as she shut her eyes slowly falling asleep. 

“How did you do that?” Hayley whispered as Elijah put Hope down into her cradle. Elijah smiles a little when he remembered the times he helped put Rebekah and Niklaus down as children. 

“I have 3 younger siblings, our dear mother was much kinder when we were little. When she was busy with Kol or Finn, I had to help with Rebekah and Niklaus.” Elijah replies checking that Hope had not woken up from the transition of his arms to the cradle. 

“Elijah… Thank you.” Hayley was hesitant, they were only a few inches apart with Hope’s cradle in between them from achieving what they both really wanted.


	8. Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley’s considering to break up with Jackson, since there’s a strain in their relationship. Elijah helps to advise her.

Hayley watched silently as the rain drops fell onto the window in the compound. Hope was in the other room sleeping with Klaus and Freya watching over her, leaving her to be alone with Elijah. Their hearts seemed to quicken more often every time they were near each other.  
“How is Jackson?” Elijah asks standing a few feet away from her, a glass of whiskey kept him from walking any close. Hayley sighed at the thought of Jackson, they weren’t as close as they were. They were distancing away from each other, Jackson had taken interest in another pack up North whereas the crescent wolf pack were following their true alpha; Jackson was just an added piece.  
“I’m not sure… He’s still a full time wolf running up into the north.” Elijah had made a deal with Jackson and a witch to set only Hayley as human, then find a loop hole for the rest of her pack. “He’s been distancing himself from me every time I try and talk to him. I know I made a promise to Klaus about keeping Hope safe but I don’t think I can uphold it anymore.” Hayley turned around to face Elijah, he could see the pain it was causing her from just looking into her eyes.  
“You know, Niklaus only made you marry Jackson for Hope’s safety.” Elijah commented, he hated to think of that day. Finally telling the girl standing in front of him he loved her but then being rejected. A smile passed inside Elijah as he knew if Jackson and Hayley weren’t together, he could come into the picture but some time would have to pass.  
“I know, what would happen if I did leave Jackson? Just to focus on my pack and Hope.” Hayley asked, she moved a few steps closer to Elijah wary of people that were in the other room.  
“I’d say Niklaus would hate you, but he would also come to understand overtime.” The drops of whiskey on Elijah tongue felt bitter, he preferred bourbon but he always drank too much of it.  
“So I have to choose, betray either Klaus or Jackson.” Hayley sighed once more, she sat down on the chair leaning back into it. She heard the fussing of Hope in the next room which was trying to be sorted by Klaus and Freya.  
“Whichever one you choose, I will be there Hayley. You have my word.” Elijah says placing down the glass of whiskey. Elijah always keeps his promises, he was known mostly for being the fair original before he unleashed his inner beast. Elijah now kept himself composed and calm as best as he could, he hated it when his brother proved him right; they were just like each other.  
“I know you will. You’ve been there for me since the start, well apart from the time Klaus had a dagger in your heart.” They both smiled at that point, remembering the times before things had gotten complicated.  
“I have forgiven Niklaus many times over a thousand years, but still he’s unforgiven for what he did to you.” An unsettling silence passed between them both, it made them both think about their relationship and what was left of it now. It’s been torn through mud so many times, they sometimes wondered if they should try.  
“How am I going to break the news to Jack?” Hayley breaks the silence as changing the subject might help, she needed guidance. Sure she knew how to break the news to a one night stand but a marriage, a bonding ritual at that.  
“You could tell him on the full moon once he is human again. If he’s taken interest in a pack up north, it should be easy. People should side to you since your their true alpha, not Jackson.” Elijah spoke his mind, he always saw Hayley as a natural and true leader meaning to rule her pack on her own.


	9. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah is leaving New Orleans for good and Hayley's reaction to it.

Elijah smiled as he watched the black Aston Martin come to a halt, he stood beside the river in his suit waiting for his sister. Rebekah stepped outside the car, wearing her usual attire; jeans, shirt, leather jacket and boots. 

"Elijah." Rebekah breathed, it had been so long since they'd last seen each other. They hugged for a moment before Elijah pulled back, he took in a deep breath ready to tell her the truth; why she's actually here. 

"I'm leaving New Orleans." Rebekah took a step back, she was shocked. Elijah wasn't the type to move around, he always stuck close to either Klaus or Rebekah. Mainly Klaus because Rebekah was always being daggered and carried around in her wooden coffin. 

"Elijah... where will you go? You love New Orleans." Rebekah questioned him, but she'd also figured out one of the reasons he was leaving, Hayley. 

"Somewhere, that I can't be tormented by my demons." Elijah said, he'd thought about going to the arctic and building an igloo but that was too adventurous or Norway their home but he'd settled on a recluse island near Alaska. 

"No matter, where you go you'll always be tormented. Don't you get it. We are the definition of cursed, you of all people understand it the most." Rebekah sighed, she knew it the most as well. Klaus and Elijah had given their blessing after centuries of being over protective. 

"Don't you worry about me." Elijah sighs, he's always looked after himself. Whenever his brother had annoyed someone, he was the one that sorted it out. 

"How will you tell them?" Rebekah didn't expect it anyone to take it well especially Hayley, those two had just caught up in family drama that they could never get out of. 

"I don't know but I'm leaving tomorrow." Elijah announced to his sister, he needed to get away from this place as fast as possible he couldn't stand to be in the same room as him.  
_________  
Hayley was the second to find out about Elijah's news but not directly from him but Rebekah. Hayley walked into Elijah's room, she saw him packing up his suits. "Elijah!" She called for his attention as he turned around Hayley slapped him on his cheek. Before Elijah could say a word, Hayley shut him off. " Why?" was all she was going to ask. She needed to know why, why he was leaving after so long. Why didn't he leave at the beginning? Hayley had so many questions for him. "Why now?" 

"I've been here long enough. No one needs me anymore." Elijah spoke the truth, no one did need him anymore. Things in New Orleans had calmed down, Hope was about to turn 2 as well as Hayley's first wedding anniversary with Jackson. 

"Yes, we do. No matter what anyone says, we'll always need you. Klaus will be at my throat, if you don't stay." Hayley was trying to come up with many reasons in her head, she didn't want him to leave. 

"Niklaus won't touch you, I will make sure of that before I leave." Elijah promised, if his brother did lay a finger on her he would be back. 

"Elijah... I know in the past, I've been rude to you and probably done unforgivable things. But I... I don't want you to leave." It was hard to say these words for Hayley, it had been so long since that day. The day none of them have spoken about; no one actually knows what happened between Elijah and Hayley. 

"Hayley..." She moves closer to Elijah, he doesn't move or speak. He wasn't sure what to think, what was she trying to do? "We've been through this so many times, which has caused us both so much pain. You said you wanted to be happy and you are with him." It was happening all over again, the painful moment. 

"If I asked you to stay, would you?" Hayley asked in a whisper, Elijah pondered on the thought. No really ever asks him that question because he knows when he's not needed or wanted. It had become a habit since he'd learned it from his father. 

"If you need me, I'll be a phone call away but right now I think I need time away from my family." To heal, old wounds that still torture me Elijah thought quietly to himself. He leaned his head forward and pressed his lips lightly on to Hayley's skin, kissing it softly before he walked out of the room. 

As she watched him walk away, tears swelled up in her eyes. She knew that a man could break her heart in an instant but she never thought it would be painful enough to make her drop to her knees.


	10. Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley is sleeping with Elijah, Jackson finds out, Jayley brakes up and now Haylijah is talking for the first time after sleeping together.

Okay, breathe Hayley. First of all it was an accident, a complete an utter accident that she slept with an original vampire! not to mention that she is in love with and he’s in love with her; but she also cheated on her husband. Well, I’m screwed! Hope screaming down the compound brought Hayley from her thoughts on whether she should tell Jackson or not.

“Shh, It’s okay baby girl.” Hayley whispers to her baby girl, she cradled Hope in her arms like she was a newborn once again. Jackson came running in, increasing her guilty conscience. He must of heard Hope crying from whatever he was doing.

“Is she alright? I heard her crying.”

“It’s fine, Jack. I got her.” She harshly implies to Jackson, which she didn’t exactly mean to do. She was able to keep a secret but she didn’t know if she could keep it for long especially the man she was tied to. 

“Are you okay? You’ve been acting strange ever since I’ve got back from the bayou.” Jackson asks curiously, he had left Hayley here with only Elijah around; he trusted his wife not to do anything because he knew Hayley and Elijah weren’t particularly on speaking terms.

“Yea, Hope wouldn’t sleep last night.” Hayley told her lie because one she didn’t want Jackson to find out and well you know the rest.

“I have to go back to the bayou again, we’ve been doing something. It’s a surprise.” Jackson smiles as if he was proud of what he was doing in the bayou, Hayley uses her fake smile as best as she can and kisses Jackson lightly on his lips before he left again.

She knew Klaus and Freya were out of town again dealing with something in Mystic Falls, which meant one of the brothers had to stay at the compound; she wished Rebekah was here to talk to about what had happened. First Hayley rocked Hope to sleep and putting her down into her cot, she smiled at her baby girl watching her breathe was just a relief to her. Hayley braved herself to go into the study where he was once again drinking bourbon, it was last night all over again but in the bedroom instead.

“Is it just again, tonight?” Elijah asks, he has a smile on his lips with awe in his eyes from the first time they had sex. Hayley caught on to his gaze for a second, which she was going to get lost in if she wasn’t careful.

“Yeah, Jackson’s gone to the bayou again. God knows what Freya and Klaus are doing in Mystic Falls.” 

“They’re dealing with the witch/vampires species turning up and a devil named Kai Parker. ” Elijah finished his drink placing it onto the desk, paper crowded the wooden desk. Hayley remembered back to the time Elijah laid her onto the table at the now blown up to pieces house thanks to Hope and Elijah.

“Don’t do that.” Elijah frowns, he looked at her with confidence that nothing would happen between them tonight.

“What?”

“Bite your lip.” Hayley smirked a little with blood creeping into her cheek as they both stood awkwardly there, looking at each other with pursed lips.

“Sorry, I should probably go before you know…” It happens again… They both thought, Hayley starts to walk out of the study when someone grabs a hold of her wrist. She looks behind with her heart pumping, filled with adrenaline.

“Hayley.” They both looked into each other eyes again, it was happening again and they weren’t even bothered about it.

“Screw it.” Hayley breathes as she wraps her legs around Elijah waist. Her fingers ran through Elijah’s hair as they were kissing against the desk.

“What the-” The sound of Jackson’s voice came into the study, a panic came over Elijah and Hayley. She jumps down off Elijah, she was breathless but she needed to deal with Jackson.

“I’ll go check on Hope.” Elijah rushes out of the room, to give the couple some space to argue. They both knew one of them would leave.

“So as soon as I leave you just jump into bed with Elijah!” Okay the argument had escalated much quicker than Hayley expected.

“It wasn’t like that Jack…” Hayley whispers, she was going to putting her pack into jeopardy.

“What was it like then!? Did he come onto you? If he did, I’m gonna kill him.” This was not what Hayley wanted at all.

“Jackson! No, he would kill you before you had a chance to touch him.” He was a original vampire, one of the fiercest ones. That killed for family, water dripped down from her eye onto her cheek. She was crying.

“What then!? You have a past with him. Hayley, I just want the truth.” Hayley was speechless, she wasn’t sure what she needed or wanted to say.

“You know I still have feelings for him, you knew that and you still married me! Old feelings never go away.”

“We were building a life together for our packs, did you ever love me?” Jackson questions her, he needed to know then he would leave.

“…I… did for a time, you’re like a brother to me. Our marriage was just a contract and you know it.”

“So that’s it, I’m a brother to you! Well you won’t have to deal with me anymore. We’re over and so is our marriage. So go be happy with him!” Jackson pulled off his wedding band placing it onto the table walking out of the study, leaving Hayley still in shock of what had happened. She had cheated on her husband, they’ve broken up; she can expect divorce papers and another ritual to go through before she’s untied to him. But she can finally have happiness, well if Elijah thought it was right. Hayley wasn’t sure how to feel, she was happy and sad. It was also wrong to think about, she’d lost her husband.

Elijah walks slowly into the office, cautious of Hayley standing behind the desk. “Did you?” Hayley whispers, she didn’t even know why she asked because she knew the answer. Elijah nodded his head.

“I’m sorry…” Elijah replies, it’s a thing he doesn’t say often because he doesn’t like to lose his pride but it was needed in this moment.

“It’s both our fault, we still clearly have feelings for each other.” Hayley pours herself a drink of bourbon, she would rather drink tequila now to make her feel numb inside.

“We’ve had sex more than once. I’d say yes.” Elijah murmurs, Hayley hands him a glass of bourbon and they both drink it synchronised. They were gonna need a another bottle.

“Why is it, that whenever I see you or touch you. I just want you to hold me and never let go, to make me feel things; that I’ve never felt before.” Hayley whispers, feeling the bourbon burn down the back of her throat harshly.

“It’s called fate, the thing I’ve found 4 times now.” Hayley smiles little knowing she was the 4th one. This time nothing could stand in their way, Klaus wouldn’t touch her and Elijah wouldn’t go overboard. “You and Jackson are over…” Elijah drank up another shot of bourbon, he had no idea why he said that.

“Yup.” They both caught each other’s gazes as Elijah places his hand on Hayley’s hip pulling her closer.

Not again… They both thought as Elijah lifted Hayley up onto the table knocking everything over.


End file.
